Calem's Anniversary Gift
by Timid Espeon
Summary: It is Calem and Ruby's second anniversary, and Calem has something in mind that will take Ruby's breath away. Rated M for later chapters. Cover art is property of leehatake93, you can check him out on DA.
1. Chapter 1

"Babe, where are we going?" Inquired the crimson-eyed wonder, as he was led to an unknown location. He could tell by the sound of the cobblestones clacking under his hi-tops that they were in Rustboro City, but that is all he knew. His boyfriend of two years, Calem Xavier, had blindfolded him as soon as they left his champion's cottage in Mossdeep City. Together, they had flown on the back of Calem's Noivern for an indeterminable period of time, before landing at their destination.

"It's a surprise," the taller trainer replied, while giving his companion's shoulders a reassuring squeeze. "Trust me, you will love it."

Ruby sighed, putting his trust in his fellow champion. As they continued walking at a sedate pace, Ruby pondered what the Kalosian boy had in store for him. If they really were in Rustboro, then there wasn't much to interest him here. It is the thought that counts, but Ruby prepared himself to be disappointed.

Calem smirked to himself when he felt Ruby's shoulders tense up at the sudden increase in volume. He would never see this coming, and he would love him forever for making this happen.

"We're here!" Calem yelled. The crowd grew silent, noticing the famous foreign champion for the first time, but reached ear shattering levels as their eyes traveled to the boy wearing the unique white hat, recognizing him as their own champion. Both Calem and Ruby, as Pokémon League Champions, shared equal societal status and fame, but not here in the Hoenn Region. Here, their local champion would always mean more to them than another one from a distant region.

"Excellent," Ruby yelled over the ridiculous volume. "Can you take off my blindfold now?"

"It will be my pleasure." Calem drew it off slowly, building the suspense. When it was finally off, a shriek rivaling the power of a Salamence's battle cry, or an Exploud's Boomburst rose above the noise of the crowd easily when Ruby recognized what the building in front if him was.

"Oh my dear Arceus, how is this possible Calem?" Ruby shrieked again, hugging the Kalos boy tightly.

"Happy anniversary Ruby!" Calem exclaimed, returning the bone-crushing hug. In front of them was none other than a Boutique Couture, similar in design to the one in Lumiose City. Lately, Ruby had been complaining about the lack of proper designer clothes available in the Hoenn Region, so Calem used his influence as Kalos champion, and his seemingly bottomless bank account, to convince the owners of the original couture to open up a branch in the tropical region. It was very expensive, but it was definitely worth every cent, when he looked down into gorgeous ruby eyes shining with tears of happiness.

"Thank you so much Cal," Ruby wept tears of joy. Releasing his boyfriend, he made his way to the entrance, zooming through the revolving doors. He gasped in delight as he took in the sheer size of the interior, thousands of designer clothes on hundreds of racks. He almost fainted on the spot. He turned around to see his awesome boyfriend d just entering the store. He glomped him again, but this time met his lips as well. Calem was only half-surprised, and happily reciprocated, their tongues dancing a familiar rhythm in each others moist caverns.

~A few hours later~

Ruby had literally shopped till he dropped, all of his purchases magically sent to his house by the PC system. Calem had supported the exhausted, but ecstatic boy out of the couture, releasing his faithful Noivern and helping him onto the dragon's back. Ruby had clung to his back all the way to Mossdeep City, and Calem had luxuriated in the nice feeling of the warm body behind him, adding to the currents of air rushing past his hair to create the best feeling Calem could imagine. They had touched down gently, Noivern crying out to the night and likely waking up everybody in the island city, before going back into his pokeball.

Ruby glanced up tiredly. "Oh, are we finally here?" He stretched his arms above his head, yawning cutely. "Well I'm tired, what about you babe?"

"It has been a long and satisfying day." Calem retorted. Ruby walked inside his cottage and Calem followed him less enthusiastically, as he had been hoping for a little more than just "sleep" tonight. It had been two years, but Ruby had never brought up the topic of sex even once. Calem, being the gentleman that he was raised to be, had never forced the issue, but he had urges that he couldn't suppress, and he thought of the red-eyed beauty often. His sable-colored hair, just visible from under the white hat he always wore; his pale skin, blushing a very pretty pink often; lean muscles all over his body, and a firm ass that was begging to be groped and sla...ok enough, he told himself firmly. He walked over to the master bedroom, noticing that his paramour wasn't there. Calem plopped down on the bed and closed his eyes, waiting for his partner to join him in sleep.

Ruby had noticed that Calem bad been staring at him more often than he usually did lately, always looking away and blushing when he caught him. He assumed that he was lusting for him, but he knew that Calem was way too nice to tell him. Ruby secretly lusted after the tall boy from Kalos as well, but in his case, it wasn't niceness keeping him from saying something, it was timing. Ruby wanted their first time to be absolutely perfect, so he waited for two years until something like what had happened today happened. Logging into his PC, he told it to withdraw a few choice garments, which instantly appeared in his closet. Grabbing them, he quickly locked himself in the bathroom to get ready for Calem. The timing was finally perfect, and tonight was the night.

A/N: Okay don't hate me for cock-blocking, but I wanted to save the lemony goodness for the 2nd chapter. This will be a three-piece, and is my first of Calem x Ruby. Also, my first crack pairing. I like Calem, and love Ruby, so yeah. Air daps to you if you can guess who will be uke :S. Anywho, R&R as always, and I will see you guys for part 2. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope your bodies are ready, because if the last chapter was any indicator, they are going to have sex. I apologize in advance if the smut isn't up to standard, but I just recently got into writing it(smut). Enjoy, all you lovely people who gave this pairing a chance!**

Warnings: Pretty graphic smut, Yaoi, crossdressing.

When Ruby waltzed back into their bedroom, he found the Kalos Champion laying on his side, back to the door, cradling a Sylveon plushie to his chest and snoring lightly. Ruby pouted, wondering how to wake the black-haired boy without doing it himself, as that would ruin his plan. Glancing around the room frantically, his eyes fell on Calem's poke ball belt. Beaming at the plan that had just occurred to him, he immediately grabbed the 2nd poke ball from the right, and disengaged the lock. A pink-and-white hued pokemon popped out, staring up at him with crystalline blue eyes, silently asking why he, and not his master, had released him. Ruby pointed at the sleeping trainer and whispered to Sylveon "he is sleeping, can you wake him up once I leave the room?" Sylveon glanced at his master, then back at his master's mate, and nodded once, rubbing two feelers against Ruby's cheek to show he understood. Ruby giggled silently from the feeling, and exited the room.

Calem had been dreaming of his boyfriend in very sexy lingerie, when he was rudely woken up by his own Sylveon using Echoed Voice. He grimaced in his pokemon's direction before happening to glance up at the doorway. And his jaw dropped. There in the doorway of their bedroom was Ruby, leaning against the doorframe in an extremely lewd pose, wearing women's lingerie. Calem quickly pinched himself to be sure that he actually was awake. Ruby, wearing silky blue panties, and nothing else, his pale skin shining in the semi-darkness of their room. Moonlight from one of the windows highlighted his toned torso and stomach, and while he wasn't the most muscular specimen, Ruby had yummy biceps and toned abs. Following the line of his legs would lead you to a very supple bottom that was framed delicately by the panties. Defined hip bones could be barely seen over the line of the sexy underwear. Calem was getting aroused very quickly at just the sight of his mate in such a suggestive pose, full body shamelessly on display for him to see.

"Calem, I think it is time for _your_ anniversary gift." Ruby purred. Calem couldn't think straight as his paramour walked over to him, swiveling his hips erotically as he came. Calem was slowly losing his mind, eyes following his boyfriend's swaying motions as if in a trance. Ruby exulted on the inside as he noticed how much control he had over the hat-wearing trainer. It was time to exert some of that control, he thought.

"Just lay down babe, and let me do all the work," Ruby purred in a sultry tone. Calem nodded mutely, eyes still following Ruby's lower half. It seemed like it took forever for him to reach the oversized bed, but once he did, he set to work immediately, undressing the mute trainer slowly, making sure to rub over every sensitive area of his boyfriend's body. Pink nipples were given special attention, as Calem's shirt was drawn off; the grain of his hair( **A/N: that spot at the back of your neck where your hairline stops** ) was scratched when he took his outdoors cap off; and his hipbones were caressed while his pants were slowly being pulled down. Calem was moaning softly, not used to the tingling sensations that his lovers ministrations were bringing on. Ruby was only encouraged in his teasing due to the noises, and he began to moan a little himself, as the sparks of arousal went through his own body, straight to his groin. Finally, the only article of clothing left to be removed from Kalos's Champion was his boxers, emblazoned on the back with the letter "X". They were way too loose in Ruby's opinion, but they weren't loose enough to conceal what Ruby had done to Calem's body. Ruby gasped internally as he took in the size of the clothed erection- damn Calem was huge! He wondered for the first time if this was a good idea, but his boyfriend's noises sounded much too delicious for him to stop now.

"Almost there," Ruby crooned softly, as he rubbed the huge organ lovingly through the boxers thin fabric. Calem groaned out loud every time Ruby's fingers rubbed over the sensitive tip of his member. Eventually, the lust-filled gaze of Calem broke Ruby, and he decided to stop teasing. With great care, he divested Calem of his last form of modesty, and his mighty erection sprang free, already dripping precum from the swollen tip. Ruby wasted no time, grabbing the base in his left hand firmly, and hovered his mouth over the meat, warm breaths ghosting over the flesh and causing Calem to moan in anticipation. Calem screamed in pleasure as Ruby put the head into his warm mouth, bobbing down his length halfway before coming back up and off of his dick with a popping sound.

"Did you like that?" Ruby asked Calem breathlessly, but also apprehensively, as he didn't really know the first thing about giving a blowjob, and wanted to make sure he was doing it properly. His own erection was straining against the thin panties he wore, pulsing and aching at the sexually stimulating sight of his boyfriend laying down on the bed, his monster cock forming a right angle with the hard planes of his stomach. Calem nodded eagerly, only wanting to continue feeling the pleasure that his boyfriend was giving him so willingly. Ruby shrugged internally and got back to work, bobbing his head almost all the way to the base before going back up, and repeating the process. He was now laying down across Calem's legs while attending to his member, and Calem took advantage of this to fondle the boy who had been teasing him so much. Both of the boys moans filled the air, as Ruby sucked Calem aggressively, nose tickling the pubes of the sable-haired trainer, and Calem rubbed the pillowy cheeks of Ruby's perfect ass.

Ruby could tell by the increasingly desperate motions and noises his boyfriend was making that he was close, so he brought his mouth off of his meat with a loud wet sound, getting off his legs in the process. Calem moaned and looked up at Ruby with a disappointed expression, wondering why he would stop before his climax. "Can't have you cumming too soon," was all Ruby had to say in his defense. He turned around and very slowly started getting rid of his panties. Calem's eyes nearly bugged out of his skull at the provocative display in front of him. He finally got a glimpse of what those sexy panties were concealing, and the view of Ruby's pale, plump, and perfect ass was almost enough for him to cum right then and there. Ruby finished removing the bothersome article of clothing and reached for his bedside cabinet, sliding open a drawer clumsily. Grabbing what he needed, he made sure Calem could see that he was rubbing lube all over his fingers before he laid at the end of the enormous bed, spread his legs wide, revealing his puckered pink entrance, and began to insert one finger into himself. Calem was breathing hard as he watched Ruby stretch himself, his erection pulsing almost painfully. Ruby moaned sensually and inserted another finger into his own tight hole, scissoring them to really stretch his inner walls. He had done this before, but the sight of his aroused and panting boyfriend in front of him seemed to add a lot to the bolts of pleasure that were currently shooting through his body, so he continued to finger himself briskly, moaning a little more than he normally would, just to see what it did to Calem. The sight of his long-time boyfriend with two fingers in his ass, mouth open in pleasure, was way too much for him, and if he didn't stop soon, he would cum without even being touched.

"Ruby," Calem moaned, breaking his silence for the first time. "Please." That one word was all he had been waiting to hear, so he removed his fingers at long last. He straddled his lovers lap, Calem's dong sliding against his slick cheeks, as he met his lips desperately. Calem reciprocated, their tongues dancing a familiar and pleasurable dance, to the symphony of each others moans and groans, which only served to turn them on more. Ruby gripped the base of Calem again, but this time all teasing was set to the side as he guided it to his wet entrance. He immediately sat down on his boyfriend's length, pubes tickling his perineum ( **A/N: also known as the taint, or that area between a man's scrotum and rectum** ). Ruby was finally done tormenting Calem, as he began to pick his hips up and drop them onto the other boys throbbing cock. Calem yelled in pleasure, not able to believe how tight his lover's hole was gripping him, or how warm he felt, or how sexy Ruby looked bouncing on his dick, all his inhibitions set to the side, as he pursued pleasure that he had been denying him for two years. Ruby's own cock was throbbing painfully as it slapped his flat stomach repeatedly, adding to the noise of their hips meeting frantically and their sensuous moans that were currently filling the room, and definitely audible from outside.

Calem noticed that his lover's cock was leaking precum all over their stomachs, and started to jerk him off, to try to give him at least a hint of the pleasure that was running throughout his entire body. The rough and clumsy grip of his lover was doing wonders for Ruby, so he increased his pace to induce even more pleasure to flood their bodies. It was Ruby's turn to yell particularly loud, as he by chance managed to impale himself just right, hitting his prostate dead on. Calem looked on in awe as Ruby's beautiful countenance screwed up in a rictus of pleasure, and he speared himself on his boyfriend's even faster than before, making Calem's eyes roll and hand speed up on Ruby's erection. Both of their bodies were intensely sweaty as they continued their trysting at a truly frenetic pace. Calem couldn't take it any longer and came, hot seed filling his lover's asshole to the brim and seeping out, running down the sides of his cock. Ruby noted with satisfaction that he was able to make his boyfriend cum first, but the warmth currently flooding his insides was too much for him and he came too, all over Calem's torso and hand. He kept bouncing, riding out his orgasm, until he slumped over with exhaustion.

"I love you," were the last words that Calem heard from Ruby as he fell asleep on his chest, his dick sliding out of the abused hole at long last. Calem wrapped his arms around Ruby and played with his black hair.

"I love you too," Calem whispered. He fell into a deep slumber with his lover in his arms, after a long, pleasure-filled night. That Boutique Couture was definitely worth the amount of money put into it.

 **A/N: Okay, that was very hard for me to write for some reason. I originally intended for the scene to be shorter, and less smutty to make it believable that it was their first time, but in the end, I just couldn't resist. I have no idea why I all a sudden wanted to sail this ship, but am super glad I did. This idea could've worked with nearly any other character, but I wanted to get some Calem yaoi out there, because there isn't nearly enough. Also, I wrote Ruby as a power bottom here because it just seemed to fit with the idea of this story, and I can't resist power-bottom Ruby, he is extremely hot. Remember that this is a three-piece, so we aren't quite done yet. The third chapter won't contain smut, mainly what happens the morning after and stuff. I don't know if there is an official ship name for these two, so I'm going to proclaim it "Coutureshipping" for now. I suck at coming up with names, I know. Anyways, let me know how good ( or bad ) the smut was, I am extremely new to writing it. Calem x Trevor will be next, so stay tuned for that if you are into custardshipping. The lack of custardshipping in the world is truly saddening, and I will try my best to fix this glaring issue. Until next time, I guess**

 **-YuukixMisturu**


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby woke up wrapped up in Calem's arms, and he smiled as he remembered the events of the night before. He really did love Calem, and it was nice that they could finally consummate their relationship the proper way. He really didn't know why it took him so long to be ready for it, but all he could say was that he wanted it to be perfect, and that he wanted nothing to go awry. Standing up, he almost immediately fell down onto the bed again at the pain that flared in his lower regions, ending at his throbbing entrance. Okay, he thought, this is a new feeling. He fought through the pain to reach their master bathroom so that he could take a shower. Since he was already naked, he just turned the water onto his preferred temperature and jumped in. He was humming along to the music in the background, which turned on as soon as he stepped into the shower **(A/N: think like More GlitchxCity, and less Muzak)** when he heard the door open. He opened his eyes and peeked through the glass panes of the shower to see Calem, back to him and stretching, his long legs and supple ass on full display, as well as the lean lines of the muscles on his back. Ruby began to get aroused very quickly, and started to lose his mind a little bit wen Calem walked into the shower with him.

"Hey babe, how is it hanging?" Calem asked coyly. He glanced down at Ruby's firm erection. "Seems like it is hanging great from what I can see." Ruby blushed a furious red, but grinned nonetheless. "Do you wanna go another round? I know you are probably sore from last night but…" Ruby answered by jumping into his arms, wrapping his legs around his waist and meeting his lips in a kiss so full of passion that Calem was backed into the walls of the shower. Calem's hands held up Ruby by the apple of his ass, as he returned the kiss with that same passion, and the love and lust in the air was thicker than the steam from the scalding water.

After they finished their business in the shower, Calem left to fly back to the Kalos region to attend to some issue that came up with the Elite Four, and Ruby was staying at home, enjoying a Miyazaki Movie Marathon with his best friend, Wally, and his boyfriend **(A/N: Wally's to clarify)** Trevor. Wally and Trevor were cuddling up together, and Ruby would occasionally catch them lightly kissing, or gazing at each other with love in their eyes. He smiled fondly at them, then put his attention back to the screen.

"Hey Ruby," Wally started.

"Yeah Wally, what is up?"

"Well, Trevor and I heard something last night." Wally replied, a blush starting to from on both his and Trevor's pale faces.

"Oh yeah, what did it sound like?" Ruby wondered, seemingly bemused as to why his friends were blushing.

"It sounded like you and Calem having sex." Wally replied bluntly, bursting into laughter when Ruby spewed Dr. Pepper from his mouth in shock. Trevor turned even redder and looked up at Wally with a frown on his face.

"You didn't have to be so blunt Wally." Trevor stated.

"Ya'll heard that!?" Ruby had other things on his mind, and was just wondering how in the hell they heard them making love when they lived on a small island next to Mossdeep City.

"I'm pretty sure the entire Island of Mossdeep heard you two." Wally grinned. "Ya'll were pretty damn loud. In fact," he continued. "They should be about done with the preparations for now, follow me." He paused the movie on the screen, 'The Wind Rises', and led a nonplussed Ruby and a finally smiling Trevor outside.

Ruby didn't really know what was going on, but he went with it, trusting in his best friend to not lead him into trouble. Wally was a sensible boy, he reasoned with himself, and he would never lead me anywhere bad right? Soon he was right in front of Mossdeep's Pokemon League Gym, where Tate & Liza headed the only double-battle gym in all of the regions. He didn't really know what the twin sister had to do with anything, but he went with it, again putting his faith in Wally. Wally walked all the way to the back, where the psychic twins usually held gym battles, and stepped on a hidden teleport panel that not too many people knew about. Ruby stepped on said panel and was immediately met with the sight of all 9 gym leaders **(A/N: I counted Tate & Liza as two separate, like the PWT does) **sitting around a long rectangular table, arranged in order of their badges, 1-8, and the Elite 4, plus Steven, the Champion that he had claimed his title from. They all looked at him solemnly, and Steven got up from the head of the table and gestured for him to fill his vacated seat. Ruby did, a bit apprehensive now, thinking that something bad had happened to have most of the region's top trainers gathered here. The last time this had happened, he was trying to gather support to help Calem defeat Team Flare in the Kalos region.

"Well Ruby," Steven spoke. "It has come to our attention that an event that has long been needing to take place, and has only escalated over time has finally happened."

"What happened Steven, is Team Aqua & Magma back? Was another meteor spotted?"

"None of those things, my dear boy, but something much more important." Drake said gravely.

"What?" Ruby was truly scared now. He had just wanted to relax and explore this new facet of his relationship, not deal with some calamity.

"Well see, it's about Calem." Glacia said frostily.

"He has been acting differently lately." Phoebe added.

"So we were just wondering." Sydney said.

"HOW WAS IT?" all 9 gym leaders asked at once, with Wallace's voice rising above the rest as he finally expelled the breath he had been holding in since Ruby walked in. His fan boy tendencies were coming out, and he wanted every juicy detail.

"How was what?" Ruby asked, although judging by the too-wide smiles on Wally and Trevor's faces, he knew exactly what.

"Sex with Calem, how was it?" Wallace asked.

Ruby blushed heavily and threw his arms in the air. "Is that what this is about! Jeez, I expected something super crazy and you all just want to know about that? And were we really that loud?"

"Well Ruby, as a Champion you are a public figure, and all of Mossdeep Island, and even some of the surrounding ones, heard you screaming deep in the throes of ecstasy last night, so I would say that this is a rather large issue wouldn't you? Luckily, this issue has been averted because young Trevor here," he pointed a finger at Trevor, who flushed at the attention. "Had a spark of brilliance and suggested that Wally use his Altaria to drown out the noise with an especially strong Hyper Voice, and Wally did just that."

"Well thank you Wally and Trevor." Ruby was still blushing, but he was also thinking of the long-term problems that his night of pleasure could have caused. He was grateful that Wally and Trevor had helped him out.

"Anyways Ruby," his father Norman started. "I am truly happy for you, and I know that Calem loves you and will always take care of you, so I'm not worried. You continue to be happy with him, and that is all I can really ask for."

"Thanks dad," Ruby replied, tears of happiness glistening at the corners of his eyes, making them look like freshly cut rubies. He was as happy as he could ever remember being, and at the end of the day, that is also all he could ever ask for.

 **A/N: That ending was kinda abrupt, but I liked it. I really enjoyed writing this, and this chapter I tried for a more lighthearted tone, but I dunno if I pulled it off because the end was a little cheesy. Meh. Tell me what you guys think. The Calem x Trevor, aka Custardshipping fic is almost finished, the first chapter anyway, and it will be coming soon. Finals week kicked my ass like it did everybody else's but now that it is over, I can focus on other things. Tune in next time, for more lol I don't even know.**

 **-YuukixMitsuru**


End file.
